


Ascension

by okapifeathers (giratinas)



Series: Bad Bear Universe [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giratinas/pseuds/okapifeathers
Summary: Misaki and Kokoro spend an excessive amount of time together.





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of oneshots that take place during and around the busy summer mentioned in Paragon.

Misaki was over at Kokoro’s house, because they were supposed to be working on a new song together and for no other reason. No, really, the whole band had been around until maybe twenty minutes ago. The meeting went about as well as any other they’d ever had, with Misaki agreeing to look into their next venue and everyone else just kind of also being in the same room while she tried to figure everything out.

It was a little taxing, but by now she was used to the added stresses in her day-to-day life. The suits, ever inquisitive about the status of their young master, had remained at a comfortable distance. One look from Misaki was enough to thankfully keep them at bay. 

Currently, Misaki was spread out across luxurious red bedsheets, doing her best to lie on a sore back and ponder their next arrangement. With everyone else gone, she had the time to think a bit more clearly about the kind of sound Kokoro wanted. Of course, it would help a lot if Kokoro actually  _ knew _ what she wanted, since at best she’d come up with little more than half tunes with wildly different themes and pacing. It just wasn’t something Misaki was capable of cobbling together this time.

She sighed and held her tattered notebook above her head, letting herself sink further into the bed. This was a lot easier at home. At Kokoro’s house, she felt restless. 

Her handwriting was getting progressively worse the faster she was forced to take notes. She squinted, trying to make out what she’d written down within the last hour. Something about the weather, maybe? She hardly even remembered the conversation. If anything, she really needed a nap instead of a problem to solve. Maybe they could just throw together another cover song and save her the trouble of writing new music.   


Her pen dropped from her hand, bouncing off her forehead.

“Ouch,” she rubbed at the point of impact. “Thinking is painful…”

The pen rolled away into the sheets, and Misaki was simply just too lazy to do anything about it. Reaching for the pen was effort. She carefully set her notebook down on her stomach and closed her weary eyes. 

There were benefits to writing in Kokoro’s room as opposed to her own. Firstly, the bed was far more comfortable than anything she’d ever touched in her entire life. Secondly, it smelled like Kokoro, because obviously it was hers. Thirdly…

“Misakiii!”

The door swung open, Misaki not even bothering to turn her head.

“I finished my drawings. Do you wanna see?”

Misaki loved her, she really did. For the moment though, she wasn’t super in the mood to be shouted at about anything. If she held out long enough, maybe Kokoro would pick up on the depressing state she was in.

She listened to Kokoro’s footsteps, bare feet across dark hardwood as she made her way over to the bed. When she could no longer hear them, she at last let herself look up into golden eyes. Kokoro hovered above her, smiling, and set the bundle of well-coloured paper she was carrying down on the bedside table.

“You look grumpy,” she told Misaki as she did it. “Do you need help?”

Misaki shrugged as best she could while lying down. “I think I just don’t feel like writing at the moment. I’ll take a look at your drawings later.”

“Then what do you feel like doing?” Kokoro carried on, still hovering beside the bed. She had on a white sundress that complimented her figure enough that it was distracting. Misaki tried her hardest not to let her focus slip away. She wasn’t as enthusiastic about shirking their responsibilities. The rest of the band couldn’t move forward until they came up with something.

“Getting this done, but it just isn’t coming to me. I think the melodies you came up with today aren’t similar enough.”

“We can work on it tomorrow?”

“We should do it today,” Misaki insisted, despite her complete lack of ideas. “We’ve been putting this off for long enough.”

“Hmm, well, maybe doing something fun for a bit instead will help. We could go in the pool!”

Kokoro  _ did _ have a nice pool. It wasn’t too hot out, with the late evening settling in, but the thought of cooling off was still appealing. Even with that option well within reach, Misaki still decidedly did not want to get up. It was just one of those days.

Kokoro laughed, and the bed dipped as she climbed on. “You’re making a funny face again. Did you know your nose twitches when you think really hard?”

“It doesn’t,” Misaki wiggled her nose voluntarily. 

“I think it’s cute!”

Kokoro settled down on her knees near the end of the bed and Misaki craned her neck to watch her. The dress really did look good on her, and her hair was a shimmering halo about her head as it always was. From time to time she still felt embarrassed about staring, even though Kokoro did it blatantly and in front of other people - even people they knew! Shame was definitely missing from Kokoro’s copy of the dictionary.

Misaki forced herself to look away, plucking her notebook off her stomach and holding it above her head again.

“Can you read my writing?” Misaki asked her. “Do you know what I put here?”

She flipped the book around, indicating that she wanted Kokoro to come take a closer look. The crisp white dress crumpled as Kokoro scooted forward between Misaki’s legs, eyes bright and inquisitive. Kokoro’s hand moved to brace the rest of her by gripping the space right below Misaki’s knee, and when skin met skin, Misaki felt it through her whole body. 

“Hmm, no, this is really bad!” Kokoro put a dainty finger on her bottom lip. “I have no idea what this says.”

Misaki watched her for a moment, the briefest of inappropriate thoughts crossing her mind. Now that they were well acquainted, for lack of a better and less embarrassing phrase, it happened from time to time. She and Kokoro had all the free time in the world if they really wanted it. It wasn’t the first time she’d considering trading responsibilities for sex.

It was all kind of exciting. Misaki knew she was still kind of stuck in that dazed honeymoon phase, where one half of her brain was perfectly fine with nothing more than holding hands, and the other half was intent on taking advantage of the empty mansion as often as it could. 

Kokoro’s hand slipping down her leg shook her from her thoughts. Her shorts felt uncomfortable, her thin tank top all too hot. It was just a hand! Misaki wanted to scold herself.

“Well, we should keep trying,” Misaki decided as she turned the notebook back around. “So if you have any ideas, you should just throw them out there.”

“I thought you didn’t want to work on it anymore?”

“That doesn’t mean we can just forget about it.”

Kokoro hummed. “I think we should do something more fun than this. You always get stressed out when you’re grumpy, don’t you?”

“I’m not grumpy.”

The soft and gentle hand trailed back up Misaki’s leg.

“We can do something fun later. Maybe watch a movie or something,” Misaki insisted.

Kokoro tilted her head, a sign she was thinking to herself. This was dangerous territory.

“Nobody’s home except us,” Kokoro pointed out, and though Misaki always told herself otherwise, she knew why her surprisingly devious partner always liked to point that little detail out.

“Peace and quiet to work on our new song. We should take advantage of it.”

She had to remain steadfast. Kokoro could do what she wanted and Misaki would challenge her for it. It was just how they worked, pushing and pulling at each other until one of them gave in. Usually it was Misaki, her facade of being disinterested in things Kokoro enjoyed crumbling each and every time. It wasn’t as if Kokoro couldn’t read her like a book anyway. She was too smart for her own good sometimes, and happily flaunted her extreme interest in everything Misaki was.

And to put it frankly, Misaki was weak.

This she knew, and that happy little fact was being rubbed in her face at this very moment while Kokoro did nothing more than gently sweep her hand across a warming leg.

“You don’t want to take a break?”

Misaki did her best to shake her head. “You can do what you want. I’m going to write this song.”

Of  _ course  _ she wasn’t going to write the song. She wasn’t about to kid herself.

For a time when they had first come together as more than suspiciously close friends, Misaki had let her insecurities get away from her. From the day Kokoro had first referred to Misaki as her girlfriend, the overwhelming anxiety tied to her unimpressive image of her own self kept her from ever believing they would be able to stay together. Sooner or later, Kokoro would see what a boring person she was. Average looking, maybe intelligent at best. Hardly a good fit for someone who woke up every morning with the sun in her eyes and a bold future ahead of her.

But Kokoro made a fool of her as she always did. As was the natural order, Kokoro lead and Misaki followed. She held on, never letting them stray from each other for too long, never letting Misaki give in to her doubts. She came after her, hugged her so tightly as if to never let go, kissed her until they couldn’t breathe anymore. It was Kokoro who walked the thin line between emotional and physical affection, pushing for more and proving to Misaki that someone wanted her in every way.

It was Kokoro who was borderline obsessed with  _ touching _ her, and it was Kokoro who had enthusiastically converted their safe, normal sleepovers into multitudes of first times, and seconds and thirds. It was Kokoro who made her feel desirable.

And now, whenever they were alone, Misaki never let herself forget that Kokoro wanted her. Even when she was occupied with something completely unrelated. It was all the same to Kokoro. The emotional impact was nothing short of incredible a majority of the time they lay together. But also, sex was fun and a good way to pass the time. That’s what Misaki imagined Kokoro would say if anyone were to ask her about it.

Skilled hands, without a trace of subtlety, popped open the button at the top of Misaki’s shorts. 

Though she could feel her cheeks flaming on the inside, she did her best to remain passive, studying her messy handwriting as intently as possible.

It was no easy feat, with Kokoro still sat between her legs. Anticipation was biting at her heels, begging her to let herself crumble already. Making conversation could prove to be a decent distraction.

“Do you think this is the kind of song we’ll need new costumes for?” she asked, voice daring to tremble. 

Kokoro didn’t miss a beat, easily multitasking as she both tugged at the sides of Misaki’s shorts and replied as if she wasn’t being mischievous. “I think so, I love trying on new outfits. We should also have fireworks, and maybe we can use the flying thingy too!”

By flying thingy, she was referring to the harness they utilized when she wanted to fly over the crowd. Misaki felt her arms aching already.

“We should probably write the song before we decide what we do on stage. What if we plan it all out and it doesn’t match up?”

Kokoro pulled, gracelessly relieving Misaki of her shorts. The roughness of the jeans sliding down her thighs was a little  _ too _ stimulating. Hastily, she fished through her mind for something more to say. 

“We should be serious about this.”

“I am being serious,” Kokoro sat herself between Misaki’s thighs. She resumed her previous ministrations, running her hands up and down them with murderous intent.

“I don’t think you are,” Misaki forced out, sneaking a look at Kokoro’s face. She was fixated on the bruises that lined the insides of Misaki’s legs. Her own doings of course.

Kokoro paused, removing her hands and leaving Misaki to swallow the lump in her throat. Carefully, she leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Misaki, hovering over her and daring her to look. Still, Misaki kept her eyes on her notebook. Mustn’t let Kokoro win so easily.

“Didn’t you say you were gonna work on it? Why do I gotta?”

“Because.”

It was the only word Misaki could croak out, with Kokoro’s hips only a hair’s breadth from hers. 

The next few seconds of Misaki’s life were agonizing. With her smile still on her face and half-lidded eyes, Kokoro’s dressed bunched up and crumpled against Misaki’s thighs as she forcefully brought their hips together. She ground into Misaki sharply, making her wish Kokoro had done something about her underwear when her shorts had vanished.

Resisting the urge to buck her hips upwards, Misaki ground her teeth. 

Kokoro sat back up, relinquishing Misaki of the comfortable pressure. “You told me to do what I want?”

“Y-yeah,” Misaki stuttered and cursed herself at the same time. “One of us has to be responsible, though.”

“I don’t see why we can’t both be responsible. It’s fun to think of ideas with you,” Kokoro told her, eyes shiny and bright. Behind her and beyond the window, the sun was setting on the horizon. Another night at Kokoro’s place was always in the cards. 

Misaki turned her focus to the list she’d written the previous day, a compilation of random themes they could convert into a live concept. Her writing there was legible and easier to focus on.

“What sort of costume do you feel like wearing?” Misaki asked, trying desperately to avoid acknowledging that Kokoro was removing her underwear. She was long past the embarrassment that came with being naked in front of her at least.

The cool air swept across her center, wet and thoroughly decorated with far too many hickies. Kokoro was so enthusiastic, and Misaki loved that about her, but she could never wear a bikini ever again. Not that she wanted to, but Kokoro had asked her about it more than once.

“Something big and poofy,” Kokoro replied as she tossed Misaki’s underwear away, “like a cloud.”

Misaki reached hastily for the pen while her heart beat wildly against the inside of her chest. She grasped blindly until she found it, while Kokoro stood up on her knees and reached under her dress to rid herself of her own panties.

The pen hit the paper so hard they could both hear it.

“Right,” Misaki wrote it down with shaking hands, “clouds.”

“And they should have a lot of sparkles, Hagumi likes those a lot,” Kokoro continued, swinging one of her legs over Misaki’s hip, and pulling Misaki’s opposite leg upwards to throw over her shoulder.

Misaki snuck a glace as Kokoro bunched her dress up with her free hand so she could see well enough to line them up. The hairs on her arms stood on end while her fingers threatened to drop the pen again. 

Her breath shook as Kokoro lowered herself, until there was nothing but wetness and heat between them. It took everything she had to hold in a gasp, or a cry or whatever it was going to be.

“Sparkles. Yes. We’ll have sparkles.”

Kokoro let her dress go, anchoring herself to the leg over her shoulder with both hands. “What do you want to wear?” she asked Misaki, sounding as if she was completely unaffected by the state they were in.

When Kokoro started moving her hips, Misaki wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She had to answer the question, or she’d be losing. Or winning? Maybe it was a pride thing. Her skin was so hot, she felt as though she was melting into the sheets as Kokoro rode her.

“Whatever you want,” she forced out, trying her best to hide behind the notebook. “You always pick.”

Kokoro slid against her, ever so slowly increasing the pressure between them. Misaki could hear it, muffled as they were beneath the beautiful white sun dress. Long shimmering hair brushed against her other leg, back and forth with the rhythm of Kokoro’s hips.

The angle changed the tiniest bit as Kokoro chose to pick up speed, forcing Misaki to bite her lip. Part of her was desperate to move back against her, but Kokoro’s pace was always more than she could handle. She was lucky that Kokoro often encouraged her to just relax and enjoy the ride, anyway.

“I wanna- hah- know what  _ you _ want though,” Kokoro told her, finally letting breathless gasps slip through her words. Still, they were quieter than she was capable of.

Misaki wanted to throw the notebook across the room. The feel of Kokoro’s hips rolling and pushing against her was driving her crazy. Her skin was hot, so hot, and Kokoro was so focused on her task that she wasn’t even watching Misaki’s face anymore. Her little sighs and gasps grew slowly louder, along with the sounds of wet skin sliding against wet skin.

A shudder passed through Misaki’s body from head to toe as Kokoro’s folds brushed against her clit for an unfortunately brief second. Her fist crushed the pages of the notebook, one of her hands throwing itself to the bed to grip the sheets.

“I-I don’t,” Misaki tried, she really did. “I don’t - ahh - know.”

“N-no ideas?” Kokoro was finally slipping too, red in the face and fingers slowly digging deeper into the skin of Misaki’s leg. 

“No- aah!” Misaki cried out, forgetting why she was even pretending they weren’t having sex. Her tank top felt tight against her chest.

One of the straps of Kokoro’s dress slipped down over her shoulder, barely out of reach if Misaki were to lean forward and pull it further. Her eyes trailed up the now visible side of Kokoro’s breast, her breathing becoming more rugged and uneven all the while. Kokoro’s eyes connected with hers, filled with nothing but desire and the glow of the sunset behind her. 

Her hair was becoming a tangled golden mess, the back of her neck slick with sweat and her dress slipping down her front at an agonizing pace. Still her hips kept going hard, shaking along with her hands that still had Misaki’s leg in a vice grip. She was irresistible, the picture of perfection, and Misaki had her all to herself. 

“Mi- Misaki…” Kokoro cooed at her, the whine in her voice a silent plea.

_ Fuck it _ , Misaki thought to herself, aching for more. She tossed her notes off the bed and curled forward, grabbing hold of Kokoro’s hips and pushing them roughly against her own, harder and as fast as she could manage. 

Kokoro doubled over, throwing her hands out to catch herself on the bed as she cried out. Her voice gave way to quick, heated gasps and broken syllables as she tried to spit out Misaki’s name again.

Overwhelmed as she was, Misaki did her best to change the angle of her hips, pulling Kokoro along with her until she hit the perfect angle and they both cried out at the same time. 

“Kokoro,” she whispered sharply, “Ko-kokoro…”

Her partner didn’t respond, engrossed in her pleasure and driven on by a need for release.

Misaki’s came quickly, the instant Kokoro’s clit brushed against hers. She shouted something, nails digging sharply into the skin of Kokoro’s thighs as she lost herself.

Kokoro continued on, rarely satisfied so easily. With Misaki spent, breathing hard and not pushing back any longer, she was on her own.

Warm, comfortable, and extremely satisfied, Misaki watched Kokoro grind against her until she was done.

Kokoro sat, still stradling Misaki’s hips, until her heavy breathing slowed and she regained coherency. Misaki busied herself by stroking Kokoro’s leg softly, words all but lost. She opened her arms wide, an invitation.

The heat between them cooled as Kokoro gingerly lifted herself up, crawling across Misaki’s chest and collapsing into her. As Misaki wrapped her arms around her, Kokoro pulled her into a deep kiss, taking her breath away all over again.

This was love to them, rough and unexpected, always making the best of what they had. It was just what they did.

The sun dipped at last below the horizon, casting shadows across the now silent room. For a time they lay wrapped together, uninterested in separating.

It was Kokoro who broke the silence.

“So did you think of anything?”

Misaki nearly pushed her off the bed. If only she wasn’t so comfortable…

“Did you?” Misaki rolled them over so they were side-by-side. Kokoro only laughed and pulled herself closer, smooshing her nose against Misaki’s. They fell into kisses for a little longer while the night settled in.

Just as Misaki was getting handsy again, Kokoro pulled away and leaned over the side of the bed, retrieving the discarded notebook.

“Back to work!” she chirped cheerfully, rolling over on her back and skimming across the page Misaki was supposed to be writing on. Sometimes she was just so… Kokoro. Misaki had long given up on doing anything besides Kokoro tonight, and she intended to keep it that way.

“Back to work,” she nodded, instead gliding a rough hand across Kokoro’s smooth stomach, easily shoving the dress aside.

Kokoro flicked through the pages, but her intent was made clear as Misaki’s fingers dipped down across her abdomen, and she spread her legs. She was just trying to provoke a reaction, probably, Misaki knew it didn’t take much for her to get worked up. Judging by what had just happened, she was looking for a little more… enthusiasm. If she wanted it, Misaki would give.

Kokoro was still wet, because she was never done for long. Misaki didn’t hesitate, slipping her middle finger inside and starting off at a brisk pace, bracing herself with her elbow against the bed. 

There wasn’t a lot to be said as they started all over again. The song could wait.


End file.
